meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 007a
7:03:59 PM Kalor: Ok, I search around on the ship for them and when I don't find them I go out the door. It's logical 7:05:46 PM Nation: Oh, Jhett's able to tell you everything that's happened since they left. You go through the door, and find it opens into a long tunnel made of some shiny black substance. Jhett is going to remain behind in case Nation starts become communicative again, or the Forest door opens. 7:06:43 PM Nation: The black passageway doesn't seem to be made out of rock, but out of some kind of hardened black substance, like tar. It's cold to the touch. 7:07:35 PM Kalor: Would I know if the substance is volcanic glass? 7:08:27 PM Nation: It's not. You'd be able to tell, and this stuff is like nothing you've seen before. The passageway slopes up, and eventually,t he black stuff gives way to more standard rock and earth. 7:10:16 PM Nation: And eventually, you come to the surface. The passageway was some kind of mineshaft, and you find youself at the mouth of that shaft, standing on a small island in a sea of black liquid goop. As far as you can see, this sea of black stuff has various weird structures popping up out of it... a giant petrified hand, a giant ribcage made of metal, an ancient lighthouse... 7:10:43 PM Nation: The sky is grey and green and pink, and the sun is dim and red. The island is covered with sand and rock, but no plantlife. 7:11:36 PM Nation: You can see a small mining camp not far from where you are. 7:11:48 PM Kalor: There's always a lighthouse... 7:12:31 PM Nation: You don't see anyone else, though. 7:13:24 PM Kalor: The only structure that looks habitable is the lighthouse, so if there's anyone here they would probably be over there. 7:13:48 PM Nation: Well, the lighthouse is jutting out of the black sea. There's the mining camp, too, that's not far from you. 7:14:12 PM Kalor: I head to the mining camp since that's easier to get to. 7:14:38 PM Nation: You find a bunch of dead people here. Six of them, all killed by being stabbed. 7:14:51 PM Kalor: What species are they? 7:15:08 PM Nation: Three humans, two elves, and a dwarf. 7:15:30 PM Kalor: Kalor inspects the bodies and tries to find anything useful in their pockets. 7:16:26 PM Nation: Nope. One of the humans seemed to be a guard, dressed in chainmail and with a spear, but that's it. The rest just seemed to be workers. One of the elves has a spell component pouch, though. 7:16:57 PM Kalor: What spell components are in it? 7:17:46 PM Nation: Just... standard stuff. Judging from the components, he mostly utility type spells. Not a lot of stuff useful in a fight. 7:18:13 PM Kalor: So no high level components like gum arabique or bat guano? 7:18:16 PM Nation: Nope. 7:18:54 PM Kalor: Interesting, so he was most likely a support wizard, for clearing shafts of gas and the like... 7:19:08 PM Nation: Make a notice check. 7:19:20 PM Nation: https://app.roll20.net/join/248794/PPCRpg 7:19:26 PM Kalor: Kalor says a prayer over the bodies and moves on, the ground probably being too hard to bury them. 7:20:13 PM Kalor: 11 7:20:54 PM Nation: As you're praying, you become aware of two people standing behind you, dressed int he same chainmail as the dead guard, both humans. "Who are you? What happened here?" 7:21:53 PM Kalor: "I do not know, I found them this way when I entered the camp." 7:22:23 PM Nation: Guard 1: Who are you? Where did you come from? 7:23:04 PM Kalor: "My name is Kalor, Kalor of Delvingdeep. And I came from that hole in the ground over there." 7:24:13 PM Nation: Guard 2: You're trespassing on the Utlan-Tari mining installation. You're going to have to come with us. 7:24:34 PM Kalor: "The who in the what now?" 7:25:35 PM Nation: Guard 1 makes a face. "...let me guess, random Plane Shift spell? We get a lot of those." 7:26:51 PM Kalor: "Something like that, but we have a serious problem nonetheless. These people are dead, and whoever or whatever did it is probably still around here somewhere." 7:28:00 PM Nation: Another Guard comes along from the north. "Three more bodies in the mine. And the boat that was stationed here is gone, too. There were ten people stationed on this island, and nine bodies." 7:28:26 PM Nation: Guard 2: Mnemonic contamination? Damn it. 7:29:22 PM Kalor: "Oh bother, does that mean what I think it does? This black stuff really isn't tar, is it?" 7:30:05 PM Nation: Guard 3: Oh, no. And we'll have to haev you come with us back to headquarters. 7:30:42 PM Kalor: "That seems like it would be for the best, lead on, my good fellow!" 7:31:29 PM Nation: They take you to their boat, and soon you're traveling over the black goo sea to a large island, apparently the main mining installation. 7:33:25 PM Kalor: What does it look like? 7:35:05 PM Nation: Whereas the previous mining camp was just a small cluster of tents, this one is like a small city, complete with giant magitech cranes. One of the guards looks at you. "So I guess we found your friends, they'll meet you when we pull in." 7:36:02 PM Kalor: "So they did end up here as well, thank you for your trouble."